1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a compound capable of inhibiting flavodoxin, of the general formula shown in (I), for its use as a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of infectious diseases, more specifically those caused by Helicobacter.

2. Background
Infection by Helicobacter pylori (H. pylori) is one of today's most common chronic diseases; in fact this bacterium is found to colonise the gastric mucosa of more than 50% of the human population.
H. pylori is a gram-negative bacillus that causes chronic gastritis, gastric and duodenal ulcers and is a risk factor in the development of MALT lymphoma and adenocarcinoma (one of the most frequent and lethal types of cancer).
The conventional treatment used to eradicate Helicobacter pylori infection consists of two broad spectrum antibiotics and a proton pump inhibitor. Therefore there is no specific treatment for this condition nor is the current treatment particularly effective as the proportion of successfully treated patients does not exceed 80%. In addition, the high mutational variability is causing a decline in conventional treatment efficiency due to a growing increase in resistance to conventional antibiotics.